


Buy Milk

by WitchRavenFox



Series: 2017 Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit of cutesie something, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I regret nothing though, M/M, Prompts will be titles, like almost fluffy thoughts of Stiles but i don't even know, seriously, smallest drabble i've done in a while, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Being in an adult relationship sucked sometimes. It sucked until it actually, y’know - sucked. So there were upsides to it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I set myself a January prompt challenge for me to write them. Now I am finally getting round to posting them. The series is supposed to be multi-fandom, but I have doubts about how that will actually happen as all the ones I have written so far are all Teen Wolf. January could just be Teen Wolf month. We'll see. Unless indicated, they are stand alone as well.
> 
> All standard stuff about me not owning characters or tv show, but this is my story, my playtime so I hope you enjoy. I haven't got a beta reader, so if you notice any errors, please let me know and I will correct. :)

Stiles pulled the trolley roughly to separate it from the line in front at the entrance of the supermarket. He hated grocery shopping, and yet every week for the last six weeks somehow Derek’s schedule was always too busy to go and get the damned food, and somehow Stiles had _just_ the right amount of free time to do it in.

Being in an adult relationship sucked sometimes. It sucked until it actually, y’know - _sucked_. So there were upsides to it all.

Winding through the fresh veg and fruit, Stiles threw in all the things he knew Derek loved; kale, cucumber, spinach (why both spinach and kale? They’re basically the same damned thing anyway), carrots, goji berries, broccoli, radishes and the dreaded beets. He picked up his favourites and picked up the few fruits that they both loved, before moving on. Stiles knew he had spent years nagging his dad about eating the healthier options, and some of it had stuck, cooking two or three vegetarian meals a week, then lean meats and fish for grilling.

Stiles avoided the aisle with sweet things, too much temptation. Plus, between them they had enough sweet things stashed away at home, Derek had his sneaky little hiding spots just like Stiles did. Stiles laughed thinking about the big bad health conscious Alpha having a sweet tooth a mile wide. Thank the Gods for werewolf metabolism.

Somewhere down the cereal aisle Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, text alert _Hungry like the Wolf_ , which oddly was the track Derek assigned to himself on Stiles’ phone. Yes, Derek always acted like wolf and dog jokes were awful and offensive and pissed him off, but in private he actually found them kinda funny. In private he had a sense of humour that rivalled Stiles’ own twisted and corny humour. Sometimes he was very dated…much like the song really.

_From Derek: Don’t forget the milk + cereal. I just had the last bowl of yours ;)_

Stiles couldn’t suppress the grin as he replied to Derek. It’s funny because Derek always had to finish the last of the cereal, no matter what they had. Like he couldn’t stand to have it there. He also always had to let Stiles know by a little reminder text while he was out and about.

Sometimes love was reminding your boyfriend to buy the milk.


End file.
